


Like a Dream come true

by dizzylocofool



Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: Still, the only reason he had the will to fight for his people now was because of Clay. The blonde always inspired him to fight on even if the rest of the world was cruel to him because of his blood. Despite their banter, Clay always told him to keep his head high because he was worthy of love, even if he began doubting himself. Meeting him really was like a dream come true.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148228
Comments: 8
Kudos: 403





	1. The longest recess ever

**Author's Note:**

> Elemental Sapnap and Mind-reader Karl get tired of the sexual tension between their dense friends, so they trick them into hooking up.
> 
> Catboy x Dogboy smut ensues.

_Ugh._

_I’m pretty sure I’ll have to retake that test. I swear half of the test wasn’t part of our study material._

_What’s the point in written tests anyways? We’re training to be combat-oriented magi, not studying to be some stuck-up Kinesys professor!_

With a pained groan, George laid his arms and head on the cafeteria’s table. The brunette felt too defeated to stand up and get his food before his next class. Usually he did well enough on written tests, but the topic of Kinesys-type spells was just too much. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who got fucked last period. What’s up, Gogy?”

George’s angsting was interrupted by Sapnap, who walked towards the sulking brunette with Karl in one hand and a tray full of food in the other. George was happy for his friend when he heard that Sapnap and Karl were dating, though nowadays it only reminded George of his own love life.

Or lack thereof.

“I already told Sappy this, but you should really consider moving away from being a combat magus, George. Us support-oriented magi are having the time of our lives with Phalanx spells right now!”

Karl was practically beaming with happiness as he was trying to convince George and Sapnap to change to support. George had considered that before, but he always brushed it off in favor of combat. Being a lycat, George and his kind would be, at best, oppressed if they lost the war.

At worst, him and all non humans would be put to death. Other lycats like his parents would be burnt at the stake. Elementals like Sapnap would be stoned to death. Lycanids like _him_ would be boiled alive.

Lycanids like _Clay_.

Despite their constant bickering, George had a soft spot for the blond. Like Sapnap, he had known Clay since childhood. They’d all been through thick and thin together, but with Clay it was _different_. No matter how bleak the situation was, Clay’s smile was contagious to the brunette. With how often life for non humans was hopeless, George relied on that smile often to keep moving forward. 

If it wasn’t for Clay’s refusal to ever accept anything less than happiness for his friends, George would’ve given up back in the slums. With the human supremacists gaining power on the other side of the continent and civil war becoming an inevitability, the three non humans were doomed. George could never understand why so many people strived for what they called “purity”. Besides their innate magical energy, George’s cat ears and tail, Clay’s dog ears and tail and Sapnap’s veins occasionally glowing bright orange- 

Okay, maybe they differed quite a bit biologically from humanity. That didn’t stop any of them from having the same strengths and weaknesses of character that humans have. Could people really only see each other skin deep?

Still, the only reason he had the will to fight for his people now was because of Clay. The blonde always inspired him to fight on even if the rest of the world was cruel to him because of his blood. Despite their banter, Clay always told him to keep his head high because he was worthy of love, even if he began doubting himself. Meeting him really was like a dream come true.

“Are you even listening, George?”

“Give him a sec, Sap. The dude’s simping for Clay hard right now. ‘Meeting him was like a dream come true’, really?”

George’s face changed to an embarrassed crimson. He had completely forgotten that Glimmer-type spells were part of Karl’s curriculum. He knew how to cast mind-reader, so even George’s most hidden feelings were exposed to Karl.

“True, but I got bad news for you George. Your feelings for Clay really aren’t that secret.”

“Sh-shut up! Let me pine in peace okay? I have no chance with him anyways, he doesn’t see me the same way.”

“George, I dunno about Karl’s mind-reader crap, but Clay’s made more innuendoes towards you then I have to Karl. That guy can’t even hold a conversation without mentioning you. He’s whipped as fuck.”

“Who’s whipped as fuck?”

As if he was right on cue, Clay arrived at the table with two food trays in hand. Everyone at that table immediately turned to see the blonde sit down next to George. He laid one of the trays in front of him.

The other tray was laid in front of George.

“Is this for me?”

“Yep, I figured you were probably a bit down after the test, so I got you your favorite. Oh yeah, what was your answer on question four?”

“Thanks. I think I put 2 meters.”

“Huh. I calculated about 6.56 feet. What did you get Sapnap?”

Sapnap choked on his food. He looked like a deer in headlights. This just piqued George and Clay’s curiosity on his answer more.

“I, uhhh, skipped that question.”

“Lies. He wrote down 7120 years.”

“KARL!”

“Sap, haha, Snapmap! The question was ‘How FAR can the tsunami spell push a 500kg, 2x2x2 meter cube?’. How could the answer be in years if it asks for a distance!”

The table erupted in laughter. George loved these moments where he could forget about life’s problems. Clay’s awful teapot wheezing never got old to the brunette. Seeing Clay happy like this made a smile spread across his face. Suddenly, he heard someone else’s voice pierce his thoughts.

_”Whipppedddd.”_

_Oh piss off Karl, you telepathic twat._

George glared daggers at Karl. Why couldn’t Sapnap and him just accept that Clay doesn’t reciprocate his feelings? As much as he wanted Clay to be _his_ , he was content with being by his side as his friend.

“Oh yeah George, I forgot to mention this, but professor Highmeiyer wanted to talk to you about something apparently. She didn’t get the chance to since you finished the test a bit early. She’s back in room 5-λ.”

“Okay, thanks for the heads up, Sapnap. We don’t have classes next period so I’ll stop by quickly and finish my meal after.”

“Good idea, she’ll get pretty bitchy if you don’t go soon. See ya in a bit.”

George hid the leftover food in its cloth wrapping and put it in his bag. After he left towards classroom 5-λ, Karl and Sapnap began to snicker as they were trying to contain their laughter. Clay was confused as to why they’d be laughing right now.

“What is it? Did I miss something?”

“Oh it’s nothing, we maaaayyyy have bent the truth a bit and maaayyy have put an Agonwasp nest in that classroom to surprise George.”

“You did WHAT?”

Clay immediately stood up and grabbed Sapnap by his collar. His shout drew loads of attention towards their direction, but Clay didn’t care. All he could see is red now that George was in danger. 

Sapnap and Karl were fearing for their lives, but they still had a job to do so they decided to double down on the threat.

“Yup, Sapnap wasn’t lying. We did actually put a big honking nest of those things. You should probably go tell George before he walks in on that classroom. You know, instead of beating us to death?”

Clay didn’t want to admit they were right, but saving George was his top priority. He let Sapnap go and immediately sprinted in his direction. Sapnap and Karl let out a sigh of relief as they realized they might actually live to see another day.

“Phase 1 and phase 2 complete!”

“Mhm, now we just need phase 3 to work so we can finish operation ‘Dense motherfuckers need to fuck’. Did you soundproof 5-λ, Karl?”

“Yup, and I double checked the schedules. There’s not gonna be anyone near that room for another hour or two.”

As George entered the classroom, he couldn’t see professor Highmeiyer anywhere. He quickly determined that she would probably have gone to the break room, but before he could turn around to leave, he felt it.

He felt an incredible amount of heat pour into his body. This didn’t make any sense. His heat shouldn’t show up for another two weeks. As he gazed up towards the ceiling of the classroom, he found his answer. 

There were Glimmer-type runes etched on there. They were probably timed to activate when he came into the classroom. Glimmer-type spells were all based on manipulating stimuli of others, so this wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, but he never heard of a spell that could manipulate a lycat’s mating cycle. But who could’ve done this? And why would they do this?

As George struggled to come up with any satisfying answers, the heat coursed through his veins. He could feel his tails swishing around. His cat ears were turned back. He could feel his pants start to drench in slick. This was seriously bad, if anyone were to see him lik-  
“G-George?”

George’s worst fears had been realized. There, standing in the doorway, was Clay. His best friend and crush was seeing him turn into a heat-crazed rabid animal. Unfortunately, George’s mind was too deep in the pleasure to be able to function properly. He didn’t quite process that Clay had already gone in the classroom since the blonde didn’t see the Glimmer-type runes in the ceiling.

George tried to tell Clay to go back outside, but the only noise that escaped akin to a whine. Judging from Clay’s expression, the taller boy definitely heard that. Before he could say anything though, he too fell to his knees as the heat overcame him.

Suddenly, the door behind them was closed shut. Through the windows, George could just barely make out the silhouette of some student running away after closing the door. After that, the windows seemed to fog up as another Glimmer-type rune activated on them.

“Gogy~ You smell so sweet~”

George’s head snapped towards Clay.

He would never forget the sight.

His crush was on his knees. 

His tail was wagging with joy.

His tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

His eyes radiated pure _desire_.

And he was carrying a _very_ impressive bulge in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the pay off to the cliffhanger.

“Gogy~ You smell so sweet~”

The blonde felt overwhelmed by the pheromones in the air and the heat surging through his body. Between the scent, the runes and the sight of a _very_ needy lycat in heat in front of him, Clay couldn’t help but let his rut take over.

If it were any other lycat in heat, Clay might’ve been able to resist. 

But it wasn’t just any lycat, it was George.

The same George who he’s been crushing on for years.

The same George who he’d protect with his life.

The same George whose smile made the world less bleak to Clay.

That same George was now on his knees in front of the blonde and very blatantly in heat.

Clay knew George was an omega. They’d brought up their secondary genders in the past, but to actually see George in heat? Clay would never forget the sight. While he absolutely didn’t want to do anything to George while the brunette’s mind was clouded by heat, his alpha instincts were quickly overwhelming him.

“Clay, I need you~”

_Holy fuck, since when could George’s voice do that?_

Any sense of self-control Clay once had vanished into thin air once George began to whine to the alpha. The blonde grabbed George by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so they were both standing up. Clay then put one of his hands behind Goerge’s back and the other behind his head as he brought their lips together for a kiss. George immediately reciprocated the kiss and to Clay, it seemed like time itself had slowed down. 

_Holy shit._

_This is actually happening._

_I’m kissing George._

After what seemed like an eternity, the two pulled away. Clay looked directly into George’s eyes. They were always beautiful to Clay, but now that they were expressing George’s pure unadulterated lust, they were downright breathtaking. 

With both of them now standing, Clay was also reminded of the height difference between the two. George had always been the shorter of the two and it always made George seem cuter to Clay. Though now the height difference only exacerbated Clay’s instincts to protect and to _mate_ the omega in front of him.

“You’re so perfect, _kitty_.”

Clay noticed the blush spreading across George’s face from the nickname. Clay went in for another kiss as he picked up the omega and held him against a wall. This kiss was far sloppier than the last. Clay was pushing his tongue deep into the omega’s mouth. George let out a needy moan as he was being manhandled. Clay thanked his past self for hitting the gym now that he’s seeing the omega like this.

“Alpha….I need you inside me.”

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, Georgie.”

The alpha slid a hand under George’s shirt as he started nuzzling George’s neck. As tempting as it was to mark up the pretty omega’s neck, the blonde wanted to wait until they were mating. Clay was using the hand under George’s shirt to play with one of the omega’s nipples. While George’s reaction was _mesmerizing_ to the lycanid, the alpha was being annoyed by the shirt in the way.

With magical energy flowing to his finger tips, Clay casted the spell ember and quickly incinerated both of their shirts. On any other day, George would have complained after Clay disintegrated his shirt, but he was too deep into his heat to care. 

The alpha could now see George’s exposed chest and stomach in all of their pale, slender and unblemished beauty.

The omega could now see Clay’s defined arms, chest and abs as they were flexing to keep George pinned to the wall.

Clay lifted the omega higher up as he began to lick and bite lightly across George’s collarbone. The alpha began working his way down towards George’s chest, leaving a few hickeys across his pale body. Clay’s tail began to wag as he could smell his own scent from George. The blonde started lightly biting one of George’s nipples and played with the other with his free hand. The omega could no longer contain the sounds he was making, George’s shameless moans now echoed in the abandoned classroom.

“Alpha...Stop teasing…”

“I can’t help it, kitty. You’re just so pretty…”

The lycat started to purr from the compliment. Before George could complain about Clay’s teasing again, Clay picked up and bridal carried the omega. The alpha then laid George on top of a desk. The blonde then began to mark up George’s stomach as he made his way down towards the omega’s pants.

“Clay...Please, I need it..”

“What do you need, George? You have to use your words Georgie~”

The omega’s blushing intensified. As much as he didn’t want to entertain Clay’s cocky side, his instincts were begging for an alpha to breed him. George decided to swallow his pride and beg like an animal in heat.

To be fair, he was practically an actual animal in heat.

“Alpha~ I need you inside me. I want your pups so badly~”

Hearing that, Clay practically growled. He stopped teasing George and took the omega’s pants and underwear off. The lycat’s cock was twitching and dripping precum all over his stomach. After spreading George’s legs, he was blown away by George’s pretty, pink hole. It was leaking slick and twitching madly, as if it was begging for the knot of an alpha.

“S-stop staring…!”

“I can’t help it, you’re just so perfect.”

George was hiding his face behind his arms. Clay never understood how George could be insecure about any part of his body. As much as the alpha _needed_ to breed the needy omega in front of him, he wanted George to be ready first. He stuck a finger in George’s tight heat. The omega immediately let out a whine and began to push towards the alpha’s finger.

“Please fuck me, Alpha…”

“Soon Gogy, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Clay added a second finger and pushed both fingers deeper into the needy lycat. He felt very little resistance because of the slick. Shortly thereafter, George suddenly let out a desperate scream.

_Found it._

“Please knot me Alpha~”

The last vestiges of Clay’s restraint disappeared after hearing George’s plea. Clay pulled his fingers out of the needy omega and pulled his pants down. George was practically drooling upon seeing the alpha’s large and girthy manhood. Clay couldn’t help but smirk at George’s reaction to his cock. Still, as much as he loves seeing George like this, he _needed_ to breed the omega in front of him.

In one motion, Clay thrust hard and deep into George. The brunette screamed at the sudden intrusion, the shout was a crude mix of pain and pleasure. Clay leaned over George’s smaller body as he bottomed out in the omega. The alpha began to lick and kiss the brunette’s neck as he was pounding into the tight heat.

“Clay, make me yours!”

Somehow, the blonde began to thrust even _faster_ into his mate. He was also now biting dangerously close to George’s mating gland. George’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he was being overwhelmed by the pleasure. Neither of the mates would last long at this rate.

“You’re so fucking tight, kitty..!”

“I want your pups Alpha, PLEASE!”

If Clay and George weren’t being influenced by the runes in the room, they would have objected to the idea of raising any children while still being this young. Unfortunately for them, Clay’s knot was expanding quite quickly around George’s tight hole. If the alpha had any functioning brain cells left, he would have pulled out by now.

But how could he with an omega as perfect as George shouting his name as he plowed into him?

“George…! I’m close..!”

“I want you inside me! Please breed me, Alpha!!!”

With his knot at full size and his climax approaching, Clay bit deep directly into George’s neck. George was now claimed as forever _his_. One more deep thrust directly into the omega’s prostate, and George was cumming all over the chests and stomachs of the mates. As George tightened around Clay’s girth and knot, Clay released his load deep into the needy brunette. They would be stuck together for an hour at least. 

“I love you Clay.”

“I love you too, George.”

Now that he was returning to his usual self, George realized the heat runes in the ceiling were long gone. Luckily for them, the runes fogging up the windows were still active. As much as he wanted to cover up the evidence of their mating, he couldn’t do much as he was exhausted and stuck to the alpha. The brunette let his drowsiness overcome him as he fell asleep on the desk.

While it was far from comfortable, Clay wanted to sleep next to his mate. He moved George a bit over across the large desk so that he could lie next to him. Before climbing on top of the desk, he fished his phone out of his pants’ pocket and checked the time.

...They’d been mating for a while now. Clay was panicking a bit as he realized the next period would start soon and another class would most likely take place in this room. As he was panicking though, he noticed that Karl had sent him a message.

_you owe me and Sap a drink. P.S. the windows will be foggy af for teh day_

The message came with an attachment. It was a picture with the schedule of all of the classes who use classroom 5-λ. There wouldn’t be another class here for another two and a half hours.

_Did they…?_

Clay realized he really did owe his friends several drinks as he turned his phone off and stared lovingly at George. They had time for a nap, for his knot to shrink and to remove the evidence. He kissed George’s forehead and embraced the omega as he fell asleep to the sound of his mate’s heartbeat.

After a long day, Clay and George’s last class was physical training. As the magi finished their class, they made their way to the locker room and showers. Clay couldn’t help but smirk seeing George limp slightly. As much as Clay wanted to pick up and carry George, he was surrounded by their classmates.

As the blonde went to shower, he took off his shirt before he was about to step into his stall. He caught a glimpse of Sapnap entering his assigned stall which was right next to Clay’s. Sapnap had several red scratches littering his back.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who fucked last period. What’s up, Sap?”

The raven-haired man turned around to see Clay enter a stall.

The lycanid’s back wasn’t exactly untouched either.

“Damn, Clay. Did a wild animal attack you?”

Clay let out his signature wheeze. He really was glad he had friends to push him to do things he can’t do himself.

“Thanks, Nick. I owe you a drink and two spare uniforms, don’t I?”

“That’s just what friends do. Don’t sweat it.”

A smile spread across the blonde’s face. 

He really did have amazing friends.

And he has an even more amazing mate.

This really is like a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Lmk what you liked abt the fic and what you'd like in the future from me.


End file.
